warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Sun Trail/Chapter 10
Chapter description :Shaded Moss leads the group alongside a Thunderpath. Suddenly, they hear a monster approaching. Gray Wing directs them down an alley surrounded by brick walls. They wait until the monster passes before continuing down the alley into a square stone clearing surrounded by Twoleg dens. Gray Wing sees that one of them is open, so he cautiously walks up to it and notices the stale scent of monsters. Jagged Peak suggests that it is a monster’s den. Rainswept Flower decides the cats will stay the night in the den and offers to take the first watch. Quick Water suggests they hunt, but Clear Sky argues it’s too dangerous. Moon Shadow says they should have hunted earlier. :Gray Wing sits with Rainswept Flower outside the den and listens to the noises of the Twolegplace. They hear the yowl of an unfamiliar cat. Rainswept Flower suggests that it is a kittypet. Gray Wing thinks back to the times when the elders told stories of cats who lives with Twolegs and wonders what they would think of wild cats. As Gray Wing is beginning to fall asleep, he hears the loud roaring if a monster and watches it enter a den. He wonders why Twolegs have their dens so close to the monsters. Rainswept Flower and Gray Wing wake Hawk Swoop and Jackdaw’s Cry for watch duty before going to sleep. :Gray Wing is awoken by the sound of cats fighting. Moon Shadow went out to hunt and is being attacked by kittypets. Gray Wing, Tall Shadow, and Clear Sky rush to the other side of the clearing where a big black-and-white tom and a ginger she-cat are attacking Moon Shadow. They chase off the kittypets. As she is fleeing, the ginger she-cat warns them that rogues aren’t welcome. Gray Wing, Tall Shadow, and Clear Sky return to the monster den where Rainswept Flower scolds them for fighting the kittypets instead of talking to them. :Shaded Moss decides the Twolegplace is too dangerous, so the cats set off along narrow paths between the Twoleg dens. They see a dog in one of the dens. After reaching the end of the Twolegplace, Moon Shadow catches a bird and offers it to Shaded Moss. Shaded Moss declines it and suggests all cats hunt for themselves because there’s enough prey. While hunting, Gray Wing sees a huge black-and white animal and realizes it must be a cow. He returns to the group of cats who eat their prey and thank Stoneteller for sending them to this place. :The cats cross several narrow Thunderpaths and come to a marshy area. Jagged Peak gets stuck in the boggy ground and Rainswept Flower rescues him. The cats approach an old barn wherein they find stacks of dried grass and plenty of mice. Rainswept Flower suggests they have found their new home. Characters Major }} Minor *Shaded Moss *Rainswept Flower *Turtle Tail *Jagged Peak *Quick Water *Clear Sky *Moon Shadow *Hawk Swoop *Jackdaw's Cry *Shattered Ice *Cloud Spots *Falling Feather }} Mentioned *Half Moon }} Notes and references de:Der Sonnenpfad/Kapitel 10 Category:Chapter subpages Category:The Sun Trail Category:Dawn of the Clans arc